


Choose

by Dreamcatcher3



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky friendly, Forgiveness doesn't mean forgetting, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Lives, M/M, Mcu screwed up too many characters, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Exactly Team Cap Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Probably not steve rogers friendly, Redemption, This is my story and I can do what I want with it, Will work on getting many back to being good people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamcatcher3/pseuds/Dreamcatcher3
Summary: Steve has always loved Bucky, and in modern society he could be with him. Steve also loves Tony, who he is currently dating. So he asks Tony to let Bucky into their relationship, or at least be okay with him dating Bucky too.Tony refuses.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Logan (X-Men)/Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 200
Kudos: 293





	1. NO

**Author's Note:**

> As much as i like stucktony, I haven't seen any fic where Tony refuses Bucky joining Steve's and his' relationship. So I wrote it.

"No." Such a simple word, but with such power - when it is honored. Tony was a master at using words as his weapons and still felt no was one of the most powerful words in the world. The word could start wars, end them, free a person, and even devastate beyond repair, and more. Several of those afflictions were playing across Steve's face right now as he sat across from Tony at the table in the communal kitchen.

"No?" Steve repeats, seeming to weigh each letter on his tongue. It was as if he couldn't believe he was being turned down by the man who practically gave everything imaginable to those he cares about.

"No," Tony repeats. "It is either him or me. You can't have both." He could see the man floundering for something to say, something to sway him to his side. Apparently the man with the plan didn't expect his boyfriend to turn him down. Unfortunately for him, Tony had been seeing a therapist who taught him he didn't have to do whatever someone wanted for him to matter. That he was allowed to state his wants and needs. Letting his boyfriend bring in his longtime friend into their relationship or give permission for Steve to date Bucky was nowhere on the list of what Tony wanted or was okay with.

When Steve looks like he might try his case one more time, Tony holds up his hand. "I don't want to hear it. It is either him or me, Steve. You don't get both. And until you can decide, I don't want to see you. I don't want to see you in my penthouse, not in my workshop, not anywhere outside of official Avenger stuff because honestly the only reason I haven't slugged you is because it would literally hurt me more than you. I can't believe you would ever think that I would be okay with this." Tony pushes his check back and stands up. "I advise you to inform the others, because if anyone shows up or nags me about ignoring you or comes to "poor tony" me…..well I'm not sure what I'll do just yet, but I assure you it will involve Pepper, Rhodey, and maybe a god or two." He could feel his lip twitch, pleased with seeing the oh so strong and fearless leader blanch at the mentioning of his friends. Normally Steve hurting would hurt him too and he immediately would jump to fix it, but not now. Not when his boyfriend of three years told him he loved his former hydra assassin best friend and wanted to be with too.

No, right now all he was thinking about was going down to his workshop and using his highest level of security so not even Pepper or Rhodey could get in. He was also going to figure out which of the avengers will be on Steve's side and who will be on his if things fell sideways which they were bound to do. He was a genius after all and he knew the odds of Steve picking him was slim.

Afterall, if you really loved a person, why would you ever look for it with someone else.

It was just Tony's lot in life that in his case, he was the someone else; after all the Buck and Steve team had been the stuff of legends and burned passion into people even in today's society. A society that accepted same sex couples unlike the one they grew up in and hid in.


	2. Others find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other people find out what happened with Steve and Tony.

Bucky couldn't believe his ears; no matter how they felt about one another, Steve should have never asked for Bucky to join their relationship. One didn't make decisions like that without the other person.

"You asked if you could step out on him, and you are wondering why he said no?"

"It's not like that Buck," Steve's voice holds a pleading tone as he tries to sway him, "I thought that all three of us could be together. That you two would make a good couple too."

"That wasn't your decision to make." He shakes his head. "Tony and I barely even know each other. The only time we spend together is out on the field and when he works on my arm. What you did was selfish and heartless."

"Buck-"

"No Steve. You didn't ask either one of us if we would be okay with that. I don't blame him one bit for telling you no and threatenin’ you with his friends." Buck lets out a frustrated sigh, and rubs his hand over his face. "Does Nat and Wanda know?"

"Well, yeah. They asked me why I was so upset." Steve gave him a look that said he didn't think anything was wrong with that.

"And did you tell them to leave Tony alone?"

"Yeah. I mean I told them Tony wanted to be alone."

"You stupid Punk." Buck gets up from his spot and starts heading for the door and goes out to the elevator. He hears Steve quickly get up and follow him "Those two always bully him into things for you. A lot of the team does, but they're the worst. Always tryin' to make him feel like shit."

"Bucky. Don't talk about them like that. They're his friends too. They care about him." He takes on his patent disapproval voice, but that shit stopped working on the soldier back in the forties.

"That's bullshit and you know it. They only are nice when he gives them what they want. And do whatever you want. I love Nat but she doesn't know how to stay loyal. Wanda volunteered for Hydra. Enough said."

************************

Tony knew it. He knew someone would come down to tell him how shitty of a person he was and how Steve deserves everything, yada yada yada. He also knew that they wouldn’t show him any respect and let him be at peace in his workshop, which is why he didn’t lock it down yet. He rather face them than have them mess with JARVIS or his bots (which he had locked away in his lab).

"It's not like it's anything new for you. We all know what you did when you were younger." Natasha tries to take on a sweet tone while putting him down, like a spider enticing the fly to its web. The fly knows the spider is dangerous but might get caught up in its dance or whatever to ignore its instincts.

"It doesn't matter what happened in my past. It's the past. And just because someone did something once doesn't mean they'll be fine with it again. Or are you trying to tell me something, Natashalie?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he stares down the spy though he was careful to keep Wanda in his sights as well. He didn’t trust her but the others didn’t seem to mind her.

“You’re just mad because Steve wants someone else,” Wanda says with venom in her voice.

“If Steve wants someone else, he is welcome to leave. But again, you really don’t understand and are just jumping to conclusions.”

“Don’t get mad at her just because your ego got hurt.”

“Again with the ego comments.” He rolls his eyes. “You really need to learn a new trick.”

“Tony-”

“No Nat. You don’t get to come in here and tell me what to do. Especially when it concerns a relationship you have nothing to do with. What happens between Steve and me, is between Steve and me.”

“I don’t think so.” The red mist fills the room, choking the air with its retched power, pressing down on him until he falls to his hands and knees. No one else ever seemed to notice, but her power always had this rancid smell and taste to it whenever she used them, especially when her motives were tended for harm. It took all of his willpower to not throw up from it. Took all of his willpower to keep breathing. “You are going to give Steve what he wants. He deserves it after all you have put him through.”

Tony could vaguely hear Natasha saying something to Wanda, but couldn’t really make it out. But what he could make out was the blue lights - looking more of a violet due to the red mist - he installed in the floorboards and crown molding after the Stane incident and ramped up after the Battle of New York. The blue lights JARVIS could access individually to let him know that help has been contacted and is on their way.


	3. Natasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha picks a side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't like the last chapter, don't read this one. You're not going to like how it goes. 😈
> 
> If you rather skip the chapter, go to the end notes.

Natasha couldn't believe what she was seeing; sure she only ever tolerated Tony but she would never go so far to actually harm him. Even she had her limits. Especially as he was a fellow Avenger.

"Wanda, you need to stop, this isn't okay." She tries to reason with the younger woman, but it was like her words were falling on deaf ears. "Stop it!" 

Natasha catches the blue light flashing, knowing what it means, and hopes someone that can battle her magic is on the way. Until then, it was up to her and Tony once his mind was released enough for him to fight back.

Pulling on her widow bites, she carefully moves around so Wanda won't she her strike coming before it's too late. 

A strike to the kidney is landed and another to the ribs before magic is used to shove her across the room. She lands in a pile of scraps and groans as the jagged and rough edges rip into her clothes and rips into her flesh. Absentmindedly, she notes how the suit Tony made for her would have been able to withstand falling into the scrap pile; the worst she would get is a bruise or two.

Climbing back out, the Black Widow is able to see that Tony had more control again and had activated his watch gauntlet but was still down on his knees. "Back off Wanda," he orders her, "this won't end well for you if you don't." Natasha could hear the windup noises of the repulser as he ramps up the power. At that close of range, Wanda would be blasted through the glass doors even with her powers to shield her. Wanda didn't seem to know that and began switching her powers for a physical assault - something Nat figured out how to tell based on hand movements and shifts of the Witch's stance.

When the Widow catches Stark's eye, a subtle nod was all it took before the two of them are coordinating an attack. Tony goes first and blasts Wanda point blank, the girl going through the glass as predicted and she quickly follows through to send high voltage shock into the prone body's neck before Wanda has a chance to retaliate.

"Move back. Now." Stark orders her. The repulsor sound was closer now, and so she jumps back as the two encircle her, ready to attack if she poses a further threat. They wouldn't attack her while she was seemingly unconscious, but knew well enough to look out for even the tiniest of twitch from her.

Moments tick by before the red fog explodes and throws the two of them back and across the room.

"Seriously Natasha," Wanda cackles as she gets up and wipes at her neck, "you really do change sides easily. Don't think I like that very much." 

Weight crushes her, encasing her in the red and she struggles to keep on her feet. Black Widow wonders if she picked the wrong side, but dismisses it. Siding with Tony means keeping access to all his money, home, the fancy toys he males, and practically ensures her a spot on the team.

She just needed to figure out how to get the upper hand here and make sure he stays in his good books.

The repulsor sounds loudly as another blast shoots across the room and breaks the shield Wanda threw up, pushing her backwards but not knocking her down.

The Winter Soldier and Captain America burst through the stairwell door, weapons in hand, taking mere moments to figure out what was going on and taking defensive stances.

"Stand down Wanda. Don't let your power control you," Steve orders but his voice holds a softness like trying to calm down a startled animal.

"But I'm not done here." She looks at the newcomers. "Now, now, don't look at me like the boys. Just trying to give Steve what he wants."

"Stop wasting your time, Stevie. She ain't gonna back down. We need to take her down." Bucky shifts his weight so he could launch himself at her when the opportunity arises. Mainly when Steve attacks her.

"No, I'm sure she doesn't mean to."

"She fucking means to! No one innocent volunteers for Hydra. Stop being stupid." He growls. Now was not the time for _she's just a child_ argument again. She is in her twenties and had lived long enough to know right from wrong. "Steve!" The soldier waste no more time and rushes her, quickly switching his guns out for knives as he does. His friend might buy her bullshit, but Bucky knew he came before everyone else and so Steve would join in. "Stark?! Natasha!"

Nat jumps into the fray while Tony searches for the collar that was capable of blocking the witch's powers. Steve gets into gear and the three of them keep up the attack from different sides, trying their best not to let her magic hit them (though not always successful based on the cracked ribs the widow could feel).

"What is this?" Green smoke fills the room and pins Wanda to the ground, snuffing out each attempt she makes to release her magic. "I thought you all were teammates."

"Wanda attacked Tony." Nat answers without taking her eyes off the woman. "We were trying to persuade him to give Steve what he wanted, and she went too far."

"She tried to mind rape me." Tony scoffs. "Thankfully Strange helped me with that issue. Still a bitch to deal with though."

"Agreed." Bucky nods as he moves over to take the collar and place it around the girl's neck. He used his metal hand to keep her head steady, something that seemed to anger her further based on all she was sprouting before Loki magics away her voice.

"It is quite awful." The god agrees as he moves over to stand next to Tony, having a too quiet conversation for her to hear.

"Call Strange. See if he could do something." They could hear the dejection in his voice. Steve really believed in Wanda and often had seen her as just a frightened kid, but since Bucky returned he had been seeing a lot of things differently.

"On it, Captain Rogers." JARVIS answers.

"Nat, Tony. You two head to medical. We'll watch over until he arrives." 

"I'm fine Steve." Tony's typical response seemed to be said without much thought.

"Please, Tony. At least for my peace of mind."

"................"

Natasha dared to look at the engineer then, seeing him struggling with himself. He never liked doctors, but ever since him and Steve started dating he would go more often to appease his lover. But with them now in limbo, who knew how this was going to go.

"I'll have Brucie look me over." Tony pats Bucky's arm as he walks past and into the elevator.

She will have to look more into that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:  
> Natasha feels like Wanda is going too far and flips sides again, teaming up with Tony to take her down.
> 
> Steve and Bucky join in before Loki comes in and easily puts her down. 
> 
> Steve takes Tony's side and decides to have Strange take her away for training or whatever, but he isn't exactly jumping for joy (he still believes in her)
> 
> Natasha still thinks she has some sort of power over Tony and the rest, and thus can get access to their secrets and such.


	4. Another talk

Bucky finds himself taking a deep breath before pushing the button to take him to Tony's lab since the workshop doors were in need of repairs. He honestly didn't want to invade the genius's space but feared if he waited too long things were going to get worse. The soldier just vowed to keep distance between them so he wasn't making Tony feel cornered and that he would leave immediately if he was asked to. He knew how important it was to have a safe space (he had his own thanks to Stark) and refused to do anything to ruin that.

When he enters the lab he sees Tony comforting his bots, and talking quietly to them.

"Can we chat?" he asks from his spot near the door.

The genius looks over at him, seeming to assess him before answering,"Sure, Elsa." He gives the bots a few more pats to their struts before giving Bucky his full attention.

"First, are you ok?" He wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt after Wanda's attack.

"Of course." He nods. "She may be getting more powerful but she lacks finesse."

"Good." The former assassin finds himself nodding too. "The other thing I want to talk about is Stevie." Tony doesn't reply but he does raise an eyebrow. "I want you to know I wasn't a part of that. Didn't have a clue he was going to do that to yah."

"I know." Tony smiles a little. "I know if you were involved, you would have come talked to me. You always talk to me about things even when I can tell you don't want to. Sure sometimes it takes you a bit to share but you always do." The engineer pulls out the tool he always uses for maintenance on the arm, and Bucky finds himself going over easily to sit in the chair near the table and resting his arm on it.

"Feels like I owe it to you after all you do for me." He watches the genius pop open the panels. "I know you say I don't owe you anything, but it makes me feel better to tell yah all of it." He then gives a teasing grin. "Besides i know ya, you don't always pay attention to me when you get in the groove."

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Tony teases without taking his attention away from the arm.

"Nah, doll. I like watchin' yah work. Always loved science." He sighs happily. "God, I love the future."

Tony smiles. "Glad you got to see it." He finishes up the tuning and closes the panels back up. "After what you went through," Tony pats the metal arm, "you deserve to be surrounded by what you love." He gets up and starts putting things away, showing Bucky how nervous he actually was even if he had a nonchalance demeanor showing. "You deserve love James. And if that means being with Steve, that's okay too."

"Tony, it ain't like that." His voice takes on a pleading tone, moving closer to comfort the smaller man before he stops himself.

"I know Bucky bear. But I also know you and Steve loved each other since before I was born. Before it was allowed. I also know that if you hadn't been separated, I would never have had a chance with him so I won't deny you two." Tony turns and levels Bucky with his gaze. "However, I won't share him. I don't love you - I barely know you - and I refuse to be fine with essentially being cheated on. I won't be a second choice. I'm done with being considered less than."

**********

Bucky watches as Steve prepares dinner for the team, wondering why he wanted a relationship with both of them. It felt greedy and inconsiderate to Bucky and Tony, and past Steve wouldn't have even dreamed of it. But they weren't exactly in the past anymore.

"He feels like a second choice," Barnes says suddenly, "made him feel less than."

Steve's body stiffens, a look of distraught on his face as he fights against his instincts to go find Tony and make it better. "I didn't mean to," he says, eyes begging Bucky to believe him.

"But you did. How would you have felt if Tony had come to you and suddenly said he wanted to date Rhodey because he loves him so much and they have a past, and wanted you to be okay with him gettin' some on the side or letting him join you two?" He could see the realization dawn on his best friend, and wished he thought of the comparison earlier. Rhodey may get along with Steve but they were barely acquatinces, and Bucky's and Tony's relationship wasn't much better.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Steve sighs dejectedly, putting the finishing touches on dinner at the same time. "And he doesn't want to see me right now." Another sigh. "I don't know how to make it better either. I still love you, and I don't want to give you up. On either of you."

"I know, punk. But if you take too long to figure things out, you won't get to have an opinion on what happens."


	5. Regarding Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An emergency meeting is called, and an unexpected guest attends it.

Tony wanted to laugh like the maniac everyone accused him of being. It was made even harder when he could see the shocked faces of some of the members --particularly Steve and Clint. Why are they even surprised by people returning from the dead anymore? Yet they still were when they saw who came with the magic wielders to the emergency team meeting: Pietro Maximoff.

_ This coming back from the dead shit, needs to stop…...maybe we need to do a better job of checking. Loki, Steve, Bucky, Agent, Fury, and now Pietro…… how hard it is to check for life? _

Of course the topic of the meeting was also shocking to those two.

"But she was just a kid," Clint says softly, trying not to believe what he had heard. "Hydra manipulated her."

"Seriously old man?" Pietro scoffs. "You want to tell me about her? Me?  _ Her twin brother?"  _ He sighs and rubs at his temples. "We were adults when Hydra recruited us. At first we didn't really know just what we got into, but she enjoyed it. She willingly used innocent people to test her powers on, ripped many of them apart that if they didn't die, they were vegetables or terrorized to the point of suicide." He glances at Tony. "I'm sorry we blamed you for what happened. You only designed the weapon, but it was so easy to blame you. We could put a name to the cause of our pain. It was totally wrong though."

"Forget it Road Runner," Tony waves him off, "I get the whole blame the weapon of your parents murder and wanting revenge." He could see Barnes flinch slightly at his words, still having guilt over what he was forced to do.

"That's just it though. I didn't want to go after you like that. Sure I wanted you to suffer and the Avengers to suffer since they cause so much damage, but like with your company failing and the team breaking up." He looks over to Strange with a pleading look.

Strange nods and steps forward to address the team, his cape going off to comfort the speedster. "Any time he protested against Wanda, she used her powers to make him agree with her. Was able to see why he didn't fight so hard against you all when he let me help reset his mind. She made her own brother bow down to that machine."

"She mourned when Pietro died." There was Steve, trying to justify her actions again. "She felt bad for all the lives lost. She told me. Wanda was just misguided before."

"A moment of doing right doesn't erase all she willingly did before then. Hydra knew of her mental stabilities and used it to their advantage."

"Hydras are not just created. They have to have some commonalities." Bucky's words were so soft but seemed to be loud in the room. "It's why they put me in cryo and used the chair so much. I knew at my core it was wrong and they found the chains to lock that part of me away." His metal hand started tapping away on the table.

.... .- - . / - .... .- - / .. / .-- .- ... / -.-. --- -. -. . -.-. - . -.. / - --- / - .... . --

_ Hate that I was connected to them _

Steve quickly taps back a response.

-. --- / --- -. . / -... .-.. .- -- . ... / -.-- --- ..- .-.-.-

_ No one blames you. _

-... ..- - / .. / -.. .. -.. / .. -

_ But I did it _

Tony slams his hand against the table. "You didn't do it willingly. **_You_** are **_not_** the one to shoulder the blame or guilt." He gave Bucky his best, _I dare you to keep arguing with me. You'll lose,_ look, and could see the soldier was trying to work up a fight but ultimately deflated. The genius smirks as he taps his message out.

\--. --- --- -.. / -... --- -.--

_ Good boy _

"Do you two mind? Flirt some other time." Strange scoffs. "As I was getting to before  _ that  _ interruption, Wanda has always had psychopathic tendencies which made her right for the picking."

Loki speaks up from his spot leaning against the wall. "The mind stone however, made things worse. It didn't just give her powers, it corrupted. The more she uses her powers, the more it affects her. It takes what was already there and makes it grow. Particularly, horrid thoughts."

"Is that why I am not affected?" Vision asks. "Because I didn't have any thoughts outside protection?"

"It is possible." Loki nods. "I would have to look through your essence and see how the mind stone interacts with it to truly know. Not many of your kind exist after all."

"Ultron was code though." Nat points out. "He still came out evil."

It was Bruce's turn to clarify. "He was code yes, but it was not yet fully developed because errors kept happening. He had no perimeters yet. Vision gets his from JARVIS who had years to build and protect himself and his integrity."

"Thank you, Dr. Banner." The AI sounded smug and Tony wondered again if he learned it from him or from Rhodey.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Nat asks.

"Nothing Ms. Romanoff. We just came to inform you of our plans." The Sorcerer Supreme turns his attention to Steve. "We will be sealing her magic away and helping her heal her mind. There is a planet that can combat the mind stone's ability and hopefully help her use her powers for good or have it taken away fully."

"I know my sister wasn't originally like this, and I'm sure she can return to the person I knew before Hydra got involved." Pietro was now standing more sure of himself. "I will be going with her. They helped me too after Ultron."

"Why didn't you come back for her? At least let her know you were alive?"

The speedster levels Clint with a look. "You really think that of me? I did reach out to her. She didn't want to join me. Told me she loved her powers too much. Loved how she was making the Avengers her puppets - especially you and the Captain - and how she was going to make Tony take care of her and torture him from the inside."

Loki uses his magic to play Pietro's memory of meeting with Wanda after the Battle of Sokovia in the middle of the night like a hologram. 

_ "Come with me, Wanda. We can have a better life." _

_ "Why would I do that brother? I am more powerful now and continue to grow even more so. And I have the Avengers right at my fingertips. I will make Tony pay for murdering our parents and I will do it from the inside. I will make him provide for me, and I will turn everyone against him. Not even his safe place will be safe from me. I will make his mind rot. I will take everything from him until he takes his own life.  _

_ I love you Pietro, but stay away or I will get rid of you. You will not interfere." _


	6. Seeds of Discord

After the new information had been dumped on them. Steve deemed it vital to see if anyone had been affected by Wanda's powers; for her to believe she had them at her fingertips, surely sounded like she was somewhere in their minds even if it was passive. Of course everyone had a choice to go through with the evaluation or not, but if they chose not to they would no longer have a place in the compound nor allowed access to the tower for safety precautions; all agreed and the results were not good.

Between Loki and Strange they were able to see that almost every member had been affected by her, some more than others. Steve was affected by kowtowing Tony into letting her into his home and allowing her access to everything including his money (and didn't that hurt to know he did that to his boyfriend, spelled or not). It also forced him to just watch the engineer be belittled and harmed, and mistrust Tony left and right.

Tony was forced to believe he deserved to give her everything, and his mind-raped which led to Ultron, on top of the mind stone also bringing about the murder bot. 

Clint had been forced to see her as a daughter and scorn Tony. Natasha would belittle the man and would purposely mess with his projects more often because of the witch, but most of her actions stemmed from her own ideas. Wanda even tried to use her to hack JARVIS and FRIDAY, but both were too advanced for the spy, so she was only capable of making it seem like someone at SHIELD was doing it.

Thor had been magicked into letting his more violent side out whenever Tony was involved (which is why he had put his hand on Tony's throat and later tossed him like a rag doll). There was also Sam who was spelled to use his background to undermine Tony while making it seem totally rational, like a therapist pointing out abuse.

Bruce was forced to go on a rampage, and to give into Tony's desire to build Ultron. She tried to even force him to leave his home, and had followed through with it until their need for safety overrode it and brought them back to the compound. No wonder why she didn't seem happy when the other genius returned, but the captain dismissed it as her being uneasy with another stranger while trying to adjust to a new environment.

Vision didn't have to be manipulated; apparently having the mind stone without protection like the time stone, allowed for it to try to reach out to its essence wielder. It essentially made him drawn to Wanda because of the shared power.

_The worst part of it all, was that none of it had been created. Each one of them already had the seeds, some already sprouting and blooming, and she made them flower to a garden_.

Steve sighs as he finishes packing away Wanda's things. Everything her powers made them think or do, was because they all had those thoughts already even if unknowingly. It means every one of them doubted Tony and/or wished him ill, even the man himself.

_Except for Bucky._

No, Bucky was the only one not affected. Loki said it was because of Hydra messing with his mind too much for her to be able to sink herself into his mind. That between the shattered mind and an essentially split personality, he had been the only one safe from her.

He shivers as he remembers when Bucky heard that, that his friend just shouted with actual appreciation: _"Well thank fuck then for Hydra torturing me."_

After that things were pretty much a blur, he only remembered Tony telling them to stay the hell away from him until they figured things out ( _"and maybe not even then")_ , and Loki whisking the engineer away to the tower hours ago. Bucky had told them all to figure out how to make it up to Tony, truly fix all the damage they caused, and had stormed off to god knows where (though he figured it was probably to go mother hen the teens since he had always felt at his best when taking care of someone).

Dr. Strange continued evaluating the other members, but it seemed she only really set her eyes on them.

"Rogers," FRIDAY's voice called him out of his thought, not only with her calling his name, but by icy her tone.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Potts asked me to inform you that all access to Tony's resources have now been revoked. You may remain at the compound, but will not get in touch with the boss or will be served with an eviction notice. You will be restricted to the east wing. If you try to go anywhere else, it will be considered breaking and entering and the authorities will be called. This goes for your team as well. 

Except for the Black Widow, after the new information and how she was in control when confronting Tony with the witch, all items still considered Stark property shall be returned, including her suit and widow bites. She had two hours to move out. Mr. Rhodey expresses you tell her yourself, and ensure she leaves with nothing more than what it's hers. If he has to come down there, you will not like it."

"Understood. Is this to be addressed to all original members, Sam, Bucky, and Vision?"

"Everyone but Bucky and Bruce: they will be addressed by me. Sir will get in touch with Vision. And Rogers? Access to me or any other AI or robot will be denied unless we see fit to aid any of you. Though I doubt we will."

"Mr. Rogers," JARVIS's voice fills the room, "While you and your team are permitted to live here, I highly suggest you find other accommodations. Particularly before Ms. Potts convinces Sir to start charging for rent and utilities, or before Sir decides to stop being generous."


	7. The Punk

After spending time calming himself down, Bucky starts looking for his best friend; he looks first in his and Tony's room, then the art studio Tony gifted him with, next the gym, and finally down at the workshop. He didn't have luck at any of them which was confusing since they were normally where he went when upset (though he did think the workshop was a long shot since Tony was mad at Steve).

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling. "FRIDAY, if I asked where he is, would you actually tell me?"

"I rather not but seeing as Boss isn't mad at you, at least not yet, I would assist you." Bucky found it eerie to hear her tone take on a more robotic sound, something he learned in his time at the compound only happened when she was extremely upset and didn't actually want to respond.

"No, that's fine. Don't ever make yourself do something you don't want to do. Not for me. Not for anyone but maybe Tony. Tony has his reasons for stopping or doing things."

"Normally it is just to stop me from telling others he is hurt." She gives off a sound similar to a huff. "Or when he says I nag and he doesn't want to hear me tell him he should eat or go to bed."

"Yeah. Not very good at takin' care of himself is he? Such a punk." Bucky shakes his head fondly.

"That he is, Sergeant." 

He smiles, glad he was able to bring some life back into her voice, and decides to check the roof before giving in and calling him.

*******

"Didn't know this place still existed," Bucky says to no one in particular as he steps into the old apartment he used to share with Steve in the late 30s and early 40s. He looks around, and while some things have been updated, it was essentially the same from what he could tell. Even the furniture, while modern and better quality, was made to look like the pieces they had back then. On top of it all, the mopey blond on the couch, staring blankly at the floor was even the same, just bigger.

"Yeah, Tony bought it for me and had it made to look like before as an anniversary gift." Said blond sighs and looks up for a few seconds before returning his attention to the floor. "Never had a reason to come here before."

"What reason you have now?" The brunette goes and joins him on the couch.

Steve gives him a look asking him if he is some kind of stupid, and he returns it with his own glare of _"I'll murder you if you don't spill."_ The two stare each other down, intensity amplifying almost to the point of choking out all the air in the room. But Bucky has known him for far too long. Steve always cracks when it comes to him.

"It has been advised that the team, _that i,_ move out as soon as possible."

"By Tony?" His question comes out almost too soft to hear, full of complicated emotions that he wasn't going to look into for the time being. 

"No." Steve sighs and shakes his head, his body curling a little as if to protect himself. "Tony, he…… he's not that kind of man. But after today, who knows. And I know I'll be right along with him on tossin' us out. We deserve it." The blond looks around. "Can't stay here neither. Only got it cause of him."

The side of him that always looked out for Steve, rears up, coming to life like a phoenix, with all the fury of a death bringer promising pain and suffering to all that stands in his way. "Just like that? After all the time together, you give up just like that?! I don't care that the witch got inta your head, not all of it was fake. What happened to the punk who never backed down from a fight? The one I hadta pull out of dumpsters? The one who saved pows all by himself? The idiot who thought he hadda crash a plane with him in it instead of bailing out? Where's that punk?" Bucky wasn't sure of when he got up and started looming over his best friend, but he hoped it just helped further showed his point. "Where's 'til the end of the line? You really just gonna leave like that?"

"And just what am i suppose ta do, Buck? Beat him with the shield until he surrenders? I wronged him in so many ways."

"Yah learn, truly show you're sorry, and woo him all over again. Until he says no, that he's had enough, ya don't give up."

"I can't court him though. Not when I love you too. He already made it clear, him or you, and I just don't know." 

_Ah, hell._

Bucky sits down and gathers his friend into his arms, sobs filling the air as the captain cries over all the wrongs involving him, and all he has lost and will lose. 

  
  



	8. We're Friends

It was almost a week later when Bucky received a message telling him to go to the tower from Tony. Nothing else, but "come to the tower", but it was honestly making him extremely nervous, Winter was even more quiet than normal which didn't bode well. If Winter was quiet like this, it meant that side of him believed whatever happened was deserved and wouldn't defend himself.

_I bet Rhodey is going to kill me…..No, Pepper is with her heels. Rhodey is going to hold me down and Pepper is going to use those six inch heels to gouge my eyes out before plunging them through my jugular._

In his mind, the sergeant was going through different scenarios on how the two could kill him that he was barely aware of greeting the lady at the front desk before heading up in the elevator to whatever awaits him. In fact, he was so absorbed with how he could be killed - each more gruesome than the last - he didn't register who was on the floor with him as he exited out the elevator until he saw Tony in his low riding jeans and a tank, and three smirking genius kids.

"Out now. The grown-ups need to talk." Tony claps his hands and shoos them away.

"Then why are you staying?" Laughs Harley as he guides Peter and RiRi out.

"So much sass," the older genius shakes his head before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Sit, soldier. We need to talk." Buck listens and sits in the furthest seat possible to give the man space. He watches as Tony gets another cup down and pours the remaining coffee into it and starts fixing the cup just like Bucky likes. "So I think we need to have a chat about last week." He pushes the new cup across to him, before sitting down at the table to join him. "I need to know if you have any thoughts about harming me or using me. Just because Wanda didn't get into your mind, doesn't mean you don't have bad thoughts about me." 

That floored him, especially with the casual tone and body language being displayed by the genius as he drinks his coffee. It makes his study the man, and he could practically feel the dejection hidden behind the mask. "I don't necessarily." His words get an raised eyebrow. "Hydra beat it into me how dangerous the avengers are, how dangerous you are, so I know a part of me keeps assessing the threats and wants them gone, but it's not what I want. It's almost robotic in thought versus how I actually feel." 

"And how do you actually feel?"

"That," he licks his lips, "honestly? That I am constantly sorry I killed your parents even if you said you forgive me and that we are past that. I am also constantly confused as to why you not only haven’t killed me back, but also that you’re helping me so much even giving me a home, and I‘m insanely grateful for everything. But if you changed your mind, I would just stand there and let you. Probably even offer to help you get rid of me or just carve my heart out with a rusted spoon and hand it to you if you told me that it is what you wanted." The words come out in a rush, leaving him a bit winded by the end of it, and the genius staring at him with huge eyes blinking owlishly back at him.

"That's, well, wow….." Tony breathes out and runs a hand down his face, "I honestly wasn't expecting that."

"It's true though." He felt the need to make that clear.

"Yeah," the man waves his hand dismissively, "I got that. I just didn't think that it was what you would say. When my therapist and I went over things, even role played, I just thought you would say you were on my side. That we are becoming friends."

"I am." He wanted to reach out to the man, hold his hand, and now was damning himself for putting so much distance between them.

"Thanks, Bucky bear." Tony grins at him. "You always were my favorite Howling Commando."

"I was?" That made him blush, and he begged his Winter side to help hide the fact.

"Yeah, even had the bear for a while until Howard decided I was too old for them."

"How old were you?"

"Four. But that didn't stop me from having your picture hidden away." Tony gives a flirty wink before he pushes back and starts leaving the room. 'It's movie night if you care to join."

"Even though I'm friends with Steve?" Bucky asks even as he starts following along like a baby duck, except baby ducks don't check out the ass of the one in front of them.

"I promise I won't hold it against you unless you try to force me into something."

"Never. I won't ever do that to you."


	9. News

When things started to settle in the tower, Loki decided to approach his friend on what he had learned, praying to his mother that he could be tactile and not hurt Tony further.

"Ms. FRIDAY," he addresses the ceiling, "would you ask if Anthony is available for a chat perchance?"

He only has to wait a few moments before she responds. "Boss said it depends on the conversation."

"It refers to the meeting about two weeks ago."

"He will meet you in the common room, and hopes you will make your magical coffee for him."

Loki chuckles at that. He had been making his "coffee" as the midgardians call it one morning and the genius in his sleepy haze had aimed for the pot, poured a cup and downed it in mere moments before repeating the process - even Thor had been impressed. And while it had similar effects to earth coffee, they had little in common starting with the fact the drink was made from a shimmery purple fruit with far more potency than coffee that the inventor had been wired and up for forty-eight hours before crashing hard. Of course that didn't stop Tony from wanting more, nor did the explanation of what it was stop him from calling it coffee.

"I will make him some if he remembers he can only have that small cup of it. His body cannot handle more." Loki makes his way to the common room kitchen, opening up his magically hidden container with the rare fruit inside and begins crafting the beverage.

"I can handle the whole pot of it, reindeer games." Tony announces as he joins him. "I can show you too." He reaches for the box, only to have his hand smacked away and the container safely away again.

"Behave Anthony, or you will not get some. I do not need your organs failing because you decide to rise to imagined challenges." Loki calmly tilts the french press and pours the purple liquid into two cups, and adds a small bit of whipped cream to the top. "If you try to take my cup, I will hide all coffee from you, and any coffee you are given by someone will become decaf." The god smirks as he slides the smaller cup over to the horror stricken man. "Cheers." He stifles his laughter into his own cup as he leans against the counter, completely fine with watching the other man.

"You are horrible. Horrible."

"In that case -" a hand reaches out for the cup, before Stark snatches it and holds it to his chest as if it were a kitten and he, an angry little mama cat protecting it.

"Don't you dare! I will sick Strange on you."

"That was one time! And only because he took me by surprise! I didn't know earth had magic wielders!"

Tony cackles, thoroughly loving the magic prank war those two played, even more so when he got to poke at it every time it seemed to lull. 

It takes a few moments for him to settle down, wiping at his watery eyes. "Ok. Ok. I'm done now." He clears his throat. "What did you want to talk to me about?" When Loki gestures for him to sit, Tony knew it was life altering information.

"The healers have looked into Wanda… her mind is so beyond shattered, they are not sure how she is even in control or alive."

"Hate is a powerful motivator."

"Indeed. But this is more." The god was at a loss for words, and being known as a silver tongue, well that wasn't heard of. It didn't matter that Heimdall showed him all that transpired before. To tell the man that had been hurt what happened would never be easy. Instead the two sat in silence drinking their not-coffee coffee for a few minutes before the god had the courage to continue. "It seems she had been influenced earlier by Hydra than previously thought. Many protests her and her brother took place in were created by Hydra as a way to find subjects. After all their initial test subjects kept dying, they created protests and set off riots to find people strong enough to handle the stone. They would pick people off amid the chaos as they continued to test the stone's capability. When survival rates improved, they focused on finding mutants to use. Wanda and Pietro were among the few selected."

The engineer lickes his lips and swallows while he stares down at his cup. "So," his voice comes out quietly, "she started out hating me and governments, and Hydra used that to their advantage?"

"Yes."

"Is she like Bucky then? Unwilling in it?"

"No. There were some who turned List down, and were able to escape Hydra's clunches. She was still a volunteer, still thought her hate towards you was justified. But she was filled with lies and darkness before the stone. In turn, it latched onto those thoughts and began to eat away at her humanity."

The coffee was finished and the cup passed over as Tony stood and squarely faced Loki, a tightness in his jaw. "She is not blameless in what happened, but she is not a monster. I understand that. I truly hope she gets all the help she needs and becomes the hero she, and others, believe her to be. But I am not okay with forgiving her right now. She made my life so much harder, turned people against me, turned Steve against me. No," he shakes his head and chuckles sadly, "no, they already saw me as a villain, she just helped it along. Even after knowing Stane was in charge then, knowing I was only a designer, and used all my resources to help make her life bearable, I was still the bad guy. When everyone found out that Bucky killed my parents - with his own hands mind you - he was just the weapon, the victim, and thus free of blame. But when my, probably actually wasn't mine, weapon killed her parents I was the devil to be blamed and that needed to pay continuously. I cannot forgive her so easily." With that, Tony turned on his heels and headed for the elevator JARVIS already had opened for him, knowing it was quickly going to lead him back to his safe place.

He'd get Stephen to help get the not-coffee later, because there was no way he would be resting any time soon. Not after what Loki told him.

_I should call my therapist._


	10. Dear Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to Steve

Dear Steve,

The past whatever amount of days have given me a lot of time to think, and for once it wasn't filled mostly by inventions. The one thing about how I think is that I can have an insurmountable amount of things going on at once, sometimes to the point I cannot focus on things happening around me or lesser needs - like eating - especially when facing a puzzle. I know you never really understood that, no one does.

The reason I am mentioning it at all, is because I have been forced to focus on us more than I wish. I thought with time I could get passed you asking me to fuck your best friend, or be okay with you essentially cheating on me, but I can't. The more time goes by, the more your proposal has taken front and center.

You made me question my own worth. Made me wonder why I was not good enough. It didn't help that many people I have been providing EVERYTHING for and thought of as family seem to think they can abuse and use me.

It is made worse by the fact that only Bucky has apologized for all that transpired and came forth. That man had no reason to do so, he was fully innocent in all of this. You haven't even attempted to. No one has but the innocent man.

So to get to the point: we're done.

I have no problems with poly relationships; if is consensual and legal, to each their own. What I am not okay with is my boyfriend, who got so jealous at galas to the point of never being far from me, decided suddenly he wanted a third and I was expected to be okay with it. I am not okay with having him come to me with a person in mind without ever even asking if I was willing to have a ployamorous relationship first. I am not okay with my boyfriend thinking that somehow I was less than, that people are allowed to bully me. Him included.

My therapist and friends have helped me polish the the truth to clarity - I deserve better. So I am going to have better which means not having you in my life.

Maybe I will forgive you one day, maybe even be able to have a friendship with you and yours, but not right now.

I am so hurt and angry I can't even trust myself to give 110% to the gear you all wear. So I won't be dealing with it anymore, SHIELD will. Everything I have ever made will be collected and returned to me, but I will not kick you out of the compound. I will fund nothing but lodging for your team. Fury has said he will help you all find jobs so you can support yourself. They and the UN will fund damages done by your team on mission and I do mean YOUR team. Avengers will be split with Rhodey and Danvers taking lead for this team. You are free to structure yours how you will but I hope you are wise enough to run it by the higher ups. 

You may think the safest hands are our own and we know best, but without help and knowledge from experience, our hands may not be the wisest choice. Look at what your choices have led you to.

I bet people will see this letter and think I am just being petty, and they are probably right, but it's my decision to make. I have to and will protect me and my own.

Please do at least one thing for me, for all we've been through, and support Rhodey and Danvers when they make the announcement of the new team formation, and make it known your role in all this. I'm not asking you to paint yourself in a bad light, but don't let the be a chance for me to be painted as the villain because of vagueness or whatever. Some still will, but please don't let the reason stem from you.

Tony

*******

Stevie,

Don't be a punk. Respect Tony's decision and help protect him. Be the guy that I had ta check alleyways for. Be the man your ma raised you to be.

Bucky.

******

Rogers.

Fuck you and your team. Stay away from my Tones.

Colonel Rhodes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Rhodey know about Tony's letter to Steve, but he doesn't know about their letters to Rogers. At least not yet, if ever.


	11. Can Do At Least this Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets with the colonels and lays down the law with his team.

Steve knew he screwed up, he did since the talk with Bucky, but it wasn't until he got Tony's letter that he truly grasped what he did. He could hear his ma's voice in his mind telling him how much of an idiot he was (of course not in those words), thinking he was always right and not seeing beyond his own desires and beliefs. Apparently Steve hadn't learned that lesson yet.

"...You always stand up," he mutters to himself as he heads to the conference room to meet with the colonels. They needed to come up with a plan to announce the new teams and to make sure any fault lies with him and not Tony. He owed him at least that, after all he was known to stand up to bullies and he has been one and knows the news likes to be one to Tony especially.

Taking a moment to center himself and take a deep breath before knocking on the door. He enters when Rhodes calls him in. "Colonel Rhodes, Colonel Danvers," he greets and sees the surprise on both of their faces before they school them. 

"Rogers," Rhodes greets and motions for him to sit down. Some part of him is ticked that Rhodes chose not to use his title, but it wasn't a fight he wanted to get into right then.

"Sir, before we start I would like to ask for a few minutes of your time at then end to discuss a more personal matter."

Rhodes jaw ticks before he gives a quick nod. "Alright."

"Thank you."

Danvers studies the two of them, and knows the colonels will be talking about it later, but at least Steve only had to talk to one person. "We need to come up with how to split the team and how we will handle the press."

"My thoughts are that we don't just create two teams but several teams. The public will see it as us trying to provide wider protection and to build teams that work best together, especially if we keep the teams well rounded. We don't need two snipers in one team except on certain occasions," Rhodes states easily enough and without any afflection that Steve had to believe this thought isn't new.

"Will the members be allowed to switch up?"

"Yes. The team leaders can call in additional Avengers or make switches for missions."

"We," Danvers adds, "could also have a reserve team that would essentially be on call in last minute switches. These could be your more solo fighters such as Deadpool, Daredevil, and Doctor Strange. They have more freedom to up and leave than those of us who have additional jobs or families. Black Panther can also be a reserve member but not an on call one as he is a King with many responsibilities."

Steve licks his lips as he thinks it over. It made sense but at the same time seemed to be more complicated than necessary. But it was better than everyone going solo. "It seems rather complicated."

"......"

"....."

"....."

"Alright. It probably is more complicated than just the three of us could handle, but we all know geniuses and people who know how to handle complicated matters. They in turn know even more people. So we could have a task force to get things into order."

"We could also team up with others like the X-Men who already have a structured team. I would suggest the Fantastic Four but Stark doesn't like Reeds, and I kind of agree." Carol makes a face, and now Steve wanted to hear that back story.

"Understood. Putting that aside, we could announce the plans to create several teams but tell of the split between us, and throw in what Tony calls the Baby Avengers as three teams that way no one has to wait for much longer. Tony deserves to not be forced to deal with those on my team."

Rhodes gives an approving nod. "Do you plan on taking others with you?"

"I will ask. Being down Iron Man, Vision, and the Scarlet Witch, and probably the Hulk, would leave us at a disadvantage but I will not force anyone. If we have to make do, we will make do." His hand clenches beneath the table, forcing himself to stay calm. Steve wouldn't make anyone feel uncomfortable and unsafe again.

"And as for yours?"

"They will either work with me and we will learn how to be better heroes and people, or they can say goodbye to being an Avenger. We will not be bullies any longer."

"Good to hear Rogers, but I hope that it isn't just pretty words."

"I assure you, they're not." He will plant himself like a tree and stand his ground on this.

\---------------------

"Listen well all of you and don't you dare interrupt," Steve addresses his team made up of the original Avengers plus Sam and Scott, leaving them with his best _Captain America is disappointed in you look_ , "we are to be our own team. I will be asking other Avengers to help fill in spots, but none will be forced to be with us. If we do not find willing members, we will go on reserve and shall assist other teams on missions. 

"As for arrangements, you all have three months to find a job, which Fury is willing to help out with, and find your own living accomodations. SHIELD is willing to house anyone who needs or wants it but you will live under their rules. Outside of the common rooms and the training rooms, you will only have access to your own room. In fact, you all will be put onto one floor. Until you find your own job, SHIELD will be giving allowances for necessities, and you will have no access to any of Dr. Stark's resources nor the man himself. His property had already been collected so don't be surprised when you find things missing. Try and fight me on this or go looking for Stark and I assure you that you'll be facing a super soldier and will lose. Dismissed." The last word comes out a bit of a growl and sees the members scattering. None of them were a challenge to him on a good day, and today he was feeling down right evil.

Turning on his heels he spots the gods loitering in one of the doorways.

"Make sure they know they'll be facing gods too if they come after Anthony." Loki nods before leaving, Thor following behind like a puppy, belying how dangerous he was.

"Good. Tony deserves friends." He deserves so much, and at least Steve could do this much for the man.


	12. Changes Are Happening

The original Avengers have split, and while the reporters tried to hound Tony, Steve made good on his promise to keep all focus on him in regards to them trying to find fault.

_"Dr. Stark, Tony, is an excellent leader who is at least an equal tactician as me, if not better. He is capable of multitasking, last minute changes in plans, and coming up with solutions to any problem that arises. He is a futurist._

_Me being leader of the Avengers was people looking to the past - the so called glory days. I was foolish enough to believe it. But what seems to be forgotten is that I never should have made it to basics, never finished training, was given a title like an actor in a film, and then disregarded orders to free POWs. It is forgotten that while I worried about the others, my only real goal was Bucky. Other camps existed and I never set foot in them because Bucky didn't exist in them._

_I should have been court martialed, should have been jailed. What I was was a tiny man full of a fighting spirit and spite, and that people decided to use on a whim. I gained a following and had strong backers: that is the only reason I became what I did. And like a fool I started believing I was better than I am, and forgot the 90 pound man who stood up to bullies that I once was._

_I allowed SHIELD, the president, and other government bodies to bully a civilian. A man who spent his life trying to protect the world - first by what the world taught him how to -weapons- and then by being the futurist he is - Iron Man, clean energy, prosthetics, and every other thing he invented to make other's lives easier._

_The Avengers made him be the fall guy to reporters out for blood, those who demand his help and still condemn him. They and the world guilted him into paying for repairs caused during Avengers fights because they blamed and bullied him into it, even after he took a bomb sent by the government meant to protect us, into a wormhole thinking it was a one way trip._

_I am tired of it. I am tired of seeing my teammate treated as a villain, even as he gives all he can away to help others including to the risk of his own health, and still be demanded to give more. He is not enhanced, and you all have seen the fights he's been in, do you really think he walks away without a scratch? That man has gone into fights with broken bones because he is a person that will cut the wire. He will put himself at the forefront of any battle, and risk death time and time again so no one else has to._

_The Avengers and the world have overlooked him because of pettiness and because they are full of bullies, but no more._

_Doctor Anthony Stark is to be a leader of his own team as should have rightfully been done in the first place, and will no longer be sponged off of by any Avenger or government body. It is time we stand on our own two feet instead of on the back of the good and caring man that is Tony. We, I, could learn a lot from him, and plan to do so. I will become a better person because Tony is already carving the path for me to follow - he walked where no one else has walked, but plenty will follow. I know many will once they stop laying blame where it doesn't belong._

_I am announcing here and now that the Avengers will be made into teams to better serve our country and the world. I will still be a leader but there will be a committee to oversee me and all other teams and their leaders. We are individuals with a common goal: to protect. And that begins at home._

_Any hatred or questions can be addressed to me until the committee announces itself."_

The first press conference of many had set the tone, and anyone who tried to bypass him and go after Tony was swiftly met by a stubborn Rogers. If he couldn't deal with them immediately, he set up live interviews with them or went to more known reporters. It became apparent that no one was going to bother Tony anymore beyond what was truly his to discuss, and if he said he wouldn't comment, you better leave. After all, the committee was put in place to deal with the press and the government.

As for Tony, it might have sent him into a few panic attacks and manic moments. He had become so used to being hounded, blamed, and left on his own, that when someone stepped in to intervene on his behalf, he assumed they wanted something from him. He had actually shoved a box into Bucky's chest one night so hard it left a bruise after he stepped in to get him away from some agent who tried to manipulate him into funding them; he proceeded to run away back to the lab, the super soldier standing there all confused for a good ten minutes until it dawned on him to open the box.

(It was full of different types of knives in a black matte finish, with Tony's signature symbol engraved near the hilt, and a tiny snowflake embellishment. _It had made the soldier smile, before he headed down to thank the genius and assure him he didn't need gifts to be his friend and stand up for him, but the knives would be cherished_ )

As time moved on, and the new teams created and learning together, the compound was changed to be a training center (with labs) completely and the Avengers were moved and housed in more secret but no less secure places.

But the biggest change came one night, about two months after Tony's letter to Steve, while the genius went scouring for coffee in the common room kitchen after running out on his own floor.

The other person stood in the doorway, their chuckling filling Tony's ears as they watched him look for the precious item like a squirrel looking for a nut, before their words caused him to drop the aforementioned item.

  
  
  
  


_"I was wondering if you would let me take you out for dinner tomorrow night? As in a date?"_


	13. The Asker and Tony's Response

"Repeat that. I must be more tired than I thought." Tony just stares at his companion, not bothering to pick up his precious elixir. 

The man chuckles slightly and smiles. "I was wondering if you would let me take you out on a date?"

"And you know who you are talking to?" Maybe the guy was as sleep deprived as he was hallucinating.

"Yes. Doctor Anthony Stark. Better known as Tony and Iron Man."

"Right…..And you are asking me out? On a date?"

"Yes."

"..............."

His companion raises his brow while he waits for an answer. Tony also knew that with his enhanced senses, he was also focusing on the more subtle signs Tony's body was giving off. 

"Do you know who you are?"

The man outright laughs and grins so widely that Tony could feel his own lips lift into a smile. "Sure do bub. Name's Logan. Not sure what it used to be, but I do know that."

"Ok…..." Tony checks him out, seeing how open and honest his body language was.

_ And what a body it is. All muscles. Strong enough to manhandle but knows how to be gentle. _

"You worked with the howling commandos before."

"So I've been told. Don't remember though."

"Is it because you're….." Tony grimaces. He never really had a chance to get to know Logan well, but between the two super soldiers and the other X-Men he has heard some stories about the man.

"Old? No." Logan moves to sit down on a bar stool. "Professor says there is some scarring on the part of my brain that controls memory." He shrugs. "Judging that I have healed even when Jean tore me down to my bones and I don't even have a scar, I'm guessing the material that did it was too strong for my brain to heal that part well."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry." Tony joins him and gently claps him on the shoulder. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"I wouldn't have said anything if it bothered me. No one can really make me do anything. Not unless they got powers to mind fuck someone." Logan grips lightly onto Tony's hip. "Know you're a smoothtalker and cute but you ain't no mind fucker."

"Cute?" Tony feels his face turning pink.

"Definitely." Logan grins wickedly. "Especially when you blush like this." 

Tony brain gives off alarms about being around a apex predator, but not in a defend yourself kind of way, but more in a  _ "make him chase, then let him fuck you boneless"  _ kind of way.

Logan leans closer, letting him purr his words right into Tony's ear. "Gonna give me an answer, darlin'? Tell me if I can take you on a date?" 

"Hmmmm……." Tony plays coy even as he thinks how he should answer. "I think I will, on one condition." He tilts his head slightly to give the man access to nuzzle along his neck.

"And what would that be?"

"You show me if you are a good kisser." Tony felt him smile against his skin, and feels heat pool low in his body in response. 

"Can do that, sweetheart. Definitely can do that."


	14. What Did You Expect?

"What did you dumbasses expect?" Rhodey was so over the dramaticness of the Avengers and company. If they didn't make his Tones happy, he'd kick the lot out just for some peace and quiet. "You kept treating him like he would break any moment, and Logan didn't."

"But Logan," Bucky groans. His memories might be few and full of holes, but he did remember the man way back when, and Logan didn't seem right for Tony.

"Yes, Logan." He sighs and tries to rub away the headache he seemed to always have once the news got out. "The man is raw, animalistic passion. And honestly, I think that's exactly what Tony needs. He doesn't need to be coddled." Rhodey waves the man off. "Tell the rest of them that too. And if one more person bugs me, I'm donning the suit."

*******

"I don't think I've ever had a date like this," Tony huffs as he follows Logan through the woods.

"And is that a point in my favor?" The man grins. He didn't want to be like everyone else, and he hoped Tony was good with that.

"Of course. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't something I was okay with doing." He shrugs. "Just wasn't what I was expecting when you said we were going to work up a sweat."

"And just what did you expect?" The smile turns feral, and makes Tony's body heat up. "Oh? Were you expecting something involving a bed?" Logan growls playfully. "Maybe not even a bed?"

"Don't be crude."

"Oh but I can smell you." Logan gives a long sniff just to prove his point. "A slight tangy smell showing your embarrassment but also your desire." He licks his lips and moves closer to sniff along Tony's jaw. "Maybe heard about my past and thought to give the wolverine a ride, hmmm?"

Tony shakes his head "Not your past." He wouldn't let a person's past or rumors dictate how he treated someone. He knew how wildly out of proportion stories can get, and how only about 20 percent if that was ever true.

"Is that right?" Logan plants a kiss behind the shorter man's ear. "I know it is. Know how kind you are." He bites lightly on Tony's ear lobe. "Know you only judge people on who they are now. You're such a good boy." Tony shivers as the words are whispered into his ear. "So good."

"Not a boy."

"Compared to me, bub, everyone is a child. Even the super soldiers." Logan steps back and starts to circle him, and Tony keeps his head on a swivel to watch. "They have nothing on me. Including what I can do."

"What can you do?" Tony licks his lips before biting his bottom on.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Yes."

"Good." He stops in front of Tony. "This path will lead to a waterfall. If you get lost follow it or stay still. I will find you." He cups Tony's cheek in his hand. "You have no need to fear me or fear being left."

"I know." Tony gently grasps the hand against his face. "I know how loyal and caring you are. I trust you."

"I'm glad." Logan kisses him. "So if you want to see first hand, run. I'll give you a head start." He steps away. "Use that genius brain of yours to give me a challenge. But if you wish, we can just continue our hike. You choose."

He weighs the options before answering. "See you later." Tony winks and takes offs.

This wasn't what he expected, but he definitely wasn't complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I try my hand at smut for the next chapter?


	15. Little Red Iron Man and the Big Bad Wolverine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was meant to have smut this chapter, but wasn't in the mood to write it, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter for it.
> 
> And yes, the chapter title made me snicker when I thought it up.

Tony made sure not to go too fast that he tired out quickly or made his chest hurt, but he had to keep a decent pace to make sure Logan couldn't find him too quickly. The genius even doubled back a few times to lead a false trail. He was also careful not to disturb the plant life, knowing a tracker like the wolverine would be able to figure his path if he broke twigs on accident or got his clothes caught and ripped.

There was also one advantage in his favor against a man who could literally smell him, maybe even have superior hearing, was that he was Iron Man. More specifically, that he had the nanotech suit on him and was able to fly meaning he didn't leave footprints at all. 

"I'll give you a challenge alright." Tony smirks. He wondered why he's never done this kind of thing with a partner before, enjoying the feeling of being hunted with a wonderful reward at the end. Maybe they were worried they would trigger him, or just didn't have enough connection with their animal side, or something else, but he was glad Logan didn't have those qualms. "Definitely will reward him later for this." 

Just the thought of being on his knees, mouth wrapped around his partner's cock, was making him hard and needy. He needed Logan to catch him soon, or the Wolverine was going to catch him in a  _ very _ compromising position. 

Tony takes another turn, a left this time, when he hears something stomping through the woods. It made him freeze, trying to figure out if it was coming his way and if he'd have to fight. He had already seen some deer, so their predator had to also be around. 

The noise continues, but seems to be moving away, even passing him, and the inventor dares to breath again. He would just go a different way. An about turn had Tony heading for the way he remembered the waterfall being, and he gets a few yards before more stomping is heard, this time in front of him.

"It can't be the same thing," he tells himself. "There's no way it could have circled me already." 

_ Which means you stumbled on a den or a hunting ground. _

He would make one more directional change, and if he hears the stomping again, he was flying off and finding Logan himself. Tony looks for his footprints and follows them back the way he came, minutes ticking by with only his footfall and little creatures scurrying around to keep him company. He should be fine.

Feeling a bit lighter, he makes for a man made path, only to freeze when he sees what's before him.

A shirtless Logan.

It was glorious.

"Hey bub, get turned around a little?" The man grins wickedly. "Maybe from a nearby sound?"

"What?" No way. No way in hell Logan was able to circle him so much. 

"You know," Logan shrugs, "some stomping creature. Started to the left of you, but then ended in front of you, forcing you back this way…."

"Well fuck you too." Tony growls. "Almost had a heart attack."

"Then don't be prey." The older man starts moving towards him, and Tony quickly forms a gauntlet over his right hand.

  
  


"Not prey, you bastard." He shoots the ground in front of the X-Men. "Go ahead and test me. See what happens."

"My my, what big guns you have" Logan grins. 

"Better to put a wolverine in his place, my dear." Tony smirks back.

"Yes. Inside of you." The Wolverine lunges.


	16. Author update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarding updates

As I have been getting a few "please update" comments on my various fic, I am taking the time to inform everyone an update isn't planned any time soon. My dad passed away a few weeks ago and I cannot focus on trying to write when I'm grieving. 


End file.
